Rue's Death from her own POV
by LauraCharlotte
Summary: Rue tells the story of how she died.


I felt I had out run him, I was safe now. I squinted through the high branches of the tree I had been perched for some time now. There was no sign of Katniss or Marvel, one I wanted to find, the other I did not. I arranged my lips and sang the 4 note tune which reminded me of home. The birds stopped singing until I had stopped, and then a moments silence before my song was repeated, and again, and again. I smiled and jumped down from my tree, looking at the Mockingjays singing my song to eachother.

I walked though the trees cautiously, hiding whenever I heard an unnatural noise. I knew Katniss couldn't be far away, she must have worked out I was somewhere between the second fire and the third one which I had not reached last night. I stepped out from behind the tree, and immediately collapsed to the ground as a heavy net encased me.

I screamed, which silenced the Mockingjays around me.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" Surely she will come, but my screams could attract anything from a wild dog to Marvel. I struggled, trying desperately to free myself from the net.

Then I saw it, Marvel, sprinting towards me, spear raised, I knew I was going to die, this was it, goodbye.

I managed to scream one more time, before several things happened at once, Katniss appeared out of a thick clump of bushes, Marvel threw the spear with all his might at me, it entered my body, Katniss yelled, an arrow was shot into Marvel's neck and he sank to the ground.

She didn't come to me immediately, she stood, shouting.

"Are there more Rue? Rue are there more?" I could hardly talk, the taste of blood was filling my mouth and I already felt empty as the spear had drained me of life, hope and blood.

"No, no, no Katniss, no." I stammered, reaching for her foot which was a few meters from me, my hand dropped to the ground, I was too weak even to touch her. She looked at me, stunned. She dropped the the ground at my head, and I rested myself on her knee. The warmth of a living human being, someone who has hope, comforted me. "Y-you blew up the fo-o-od?" I tried hard to keep my voice strong, it was not use, I felt for the area the spear had entered me, I was drenched in blood, wincing from such pain I never knew a human could survive. Katniss was trembling just as bad as I was. I reached for her hand and held it in mine.

"Every last bit." She forced a smile, but it was still filled with sorrow.

"You h-have to win." I say and look right into her eyes surrounded by dirt and alive with tears.

"I'm going to. Going to win for the both of us now." A cannon fired, I knew Marvel was dead. Katniss looked up, I was scared she was going to leave me.

"Don't go." I say, and tighten my grip on her hand, as tight as I could with so little strength left in me.

"Course not. Staying right here," I try to move closer to her, but she has to lean over me, as I wince as the pain shoots through my body. I brush her beautiful long dark hair behind her ear, and notice the dry blood there, I hope she is okay. As I am not.

"Sing," I say, almost inaudibly. She looks taken aback, I feel scared she may leave me now, that she doesn't care as much as I do. The last thing I want to hear is a beautiful voice, like my mother, like the rest of my family. I know, she does too. She swallows, I can tell her throat is dry, I just hope she will sing to me as I leave, so it can be peaceful.

She coughs, and begins to sing. Her voice instantly makes me feel at ease. I know, this is how I want to die. The words are soothing, calm and everything I would have ever wanted.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

I let my eyes close, but I still listen. I can still see the ray of sun through the leaves and Katniss' shadow above me.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from ever harm_

I know she is hurting, I know she is crying, a tear drops onto my face, I don't move. I can't move. I hardy hear he last words of the sweet song.

_Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings the true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Then, there is nothing, but black. I, am gone.


End file.
